


Traditions

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in the millhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

“What’s…?” John might have said more, but words failed him at the sight of multicolored lights being wound around the evergreen tree prominently displayed in the millhouse.

“It’s a Christmas tree,” Zed laughed as Chas positioned the star at the top.

“Her idea, not mine.” the tall man said with a chuckle and shrug, that did not sound apologetic to John.

“What’s it doing…?”

Zed went to him and pulled him by the hand. “One week until Christmas. Some cheer will do us good…help us.”

John’s step faltered. In his eyes, Zed saw a deep well of painful memories she could not have meant to stir. “I don’t remember the last time…holidays usually came with a couple of bottles and fists and reminders of what I’d done to her...not much help or celebrating there…”

Zed and Chas looked at one another, her expression apologetic although she knew John would shrug off the words if she said them. Chas nodded without silently and filled a glass from the whiskey on the counter.

“Precisely why we’re doing this,” Zed murmured, her arm around John’s shoulder.

Chas pressed the glass into John’s grateful hand. “Think it’s time for some new traditions, don’t you?”


End file.
